Another Year
by Flaky2.0
Summary: Yea this is just something random I figured try to see if I regained enough focus to write. I didn't want to ruin a decent story by putting a terrible chapter so I made this one shot, read enjoy or not your call. plus todays a special day.


**A/N Well I know this isn't an update to a story, but I figured why not write a little something on a pretty special day. Let's see if you can see through the plot. *smiles and starts to laugh a little maniacally* any way this is also a test to see if I atleast regained some focus notice mistakes dont be afraid to correct them.**

Another Year

By

Flaky2.0

It was a darkened morning in HappyTreeTown, as a storm just blew and Lammy was sitting in the living room and watching a scary movie marathon, of the SAW movies and all the Friday the thirteenth movies. The storm last night really set a great mood for the horror films.

Belize's View

I was sitting there with my fiancé Lammy watching the ending of Friday the thirteenth, but I was partially asleep so I didn't really pay much if any attention to it. "Hey Belize, are you still awake?" I heard Lammy whisper into my ear, I figured hmm I could probably scare her by suddenly waking up and giving her a big hug so I sat still and didn't respond. Lammy got up and I felt the couch readjust the padding that made me sink deeper into the couch, I tried not to show any sign I was awake then I heard a news bulletin that there was a psychotic lamb on the loose and was planning on killing everyone she knew, I was trying to not laugh and alert her that I was actually awake, then I heard a report that was specific to Happy Tree Town that someone stole a golden idol and is using it to kill anyone permanently, I was a little worried about that, but Lammy wouldn't do such a thing.

I opened my eyes and looked into the kitchen Lammy was pulling something that looked golden out of the drawer and I didn't see clearly what it was but whatever it was it started to glow, this started to scare me, but I kept in mind. _Lammy is my fiancé she wouldn't kill me… would she… Oh crap I'm starting to doubt my self this is not good._ I then hear the phone ring and saw out of the corner of my eye Lammy looking at me to see if I was still asleep. I pretended I was trying to calm down. After she assumed I was asleep I listened in to her phone conversation. "Yeah he's here and he's asleep…" "No he doesn't suspect a thing, I'm sure with his mind focused on the movies he will never see it coming." "The idol, yeah I have it I'm sure it will work, but I'm not so sure if he would like it." "Yes I know it can do that, but I think he might still be awake. Let me go check…" I closed my eyes relaxed as much as I could so she didn't see I stirred because I was awake. Then she walked back into the kitchen. "Ok he is out like a light, well good thing is he will be out a lot longer once the plan is into affect…" "Yeah I agree well its getting a little late in the morning I mean really its 6:30 if he's been out like I think he has, he will be up soon so I have to go see you there bye…" I was a little worried now. I felt the cold sweat drop down my face. I heard her put the item somewhere, but I don't know where. I just felt like something was wrong, but I had to keep the act up until I have proof.

Lammy came back I had my eyes lightly closed like I was asleep and she fell for it and pretended that she was asleep too. After ten minutes I yawned and started to stretch, mostly to make her think I just started to wake up she just got up and stretched a little like she got up too. I just smiled and tried to act like I was happy to see her, it was pretty hard after hearing what I heard earlier, but I had to pull it off like I don't know what's going on.

Normal View

Belize got up from the couch and started walking to the kitchen Lammy just jumped up ran too the kitchen faster then Belize could notice and she got in front of him and stopped him from going into the kitchen "What's the matter Lammy? I can't get my own breakfast?" Lammy just shock her had and then said "No not today you don't we have something important going to be happening later, so I figured I would make breakfast for both of us." Lammy then smiled and looked at Belize hoping he would just go back to the couch and finally get to feel lazy, Belize just had the conversation she had going on in his head, and he was worried that he was going to be killed permanently he didn't want to be, this town was a nice place to live and get killed a few times, sprucing up the will meter, but he figured to put in more trust in his fiancé, if they didn't have that then they would never be a good couple.

Belize nodded and walked back over to the couch acting relieved that he finally got to have a minor lazy day, but then starting thinking of all the possibilities that she could get him, but he know that he had more faith in Lammy then he let on, but there was a deep feeling that Belize had that something was not right, something he was missing, but what was it? WhileBelizewas pondering his thoughts Lammy came out of the kitchen with a little snack, something that shouldn't have taken as long as it did to make. "Sorry it took so long Belize, I had to make sure that…" Lammy didn't want to spoil her plans she had for Belize.

Belize was looking at her and then at the plate of food she came out with, and then started to act a little sick, Lammy walked over to him and started to check to make sure if he is ok, "What's the matter you don't look too well today, I think you may need to go to bed and take a rest. You really need it."Belize nodded and slowly walked to the bed. Lammy turned around and walked over to the front door and locked it,Belize heard the clicking of the lock and he started to get a little worried. Lammy then went back to the kitchen and Belize saw a bright glowing light emanating from the kitchen and just ran to the room.

Lammy walked out of the kitchen and then looked around, "Hey Belize, I'm going to go get a few friends I guess we will have to move the meeting here. I will be right back in a few minutes; do you want me to pick up anything while I'm gone?" She didn't hear a response thinking Belize might of went back to sleep not feeling well. And started thinking to herself _Good, he is still very focused on the horror movies and the fake report that He will love his surprise even more, now I'm pretty sure he forgot what today was._ Lammy then started laughing a little and then unlocked the door and walked out using a key to lock the door again.

Belize went to the door looked down the hall to the kitchen and didn't see Lammy and said to himself "Good she's gone; hmm I need to get out of here." Belize then went over to the door and realized Lammy locked it with the key, he didn't understand why the lock was on the inside so he could easily unlock it. So he twisted the lock and started to walk out the door when he took a step out he was completely oblivious to everyone standing around in the yard, He closed the door silently and then turned around, after a few seconds Belize finally noticed that people were around.

After everyone noticed he noticed them all of them yelled "SURPRISE" Belize was looking all around and was starting to panic a little when he saw Lammy coming up to him with a box, and walking slowly like she was hesitant to give it to him. Belize was starting to worry more, but then started thinking, _Wait a minute, they all yelled surprise Oh dang how did I forget. _Belize finally started to relax and then smiled as he finally caught on to what's going on. Belize ran over to Lammy and hugged her tight as he could without suffocating her. "Oh Lammy you shouldn't have, that was pretty good though you had me very surprised." Lammy smiled and returned the hug, "Yea, but its not over yet, it took me a while, but I learned whittling while you weren't around, I carved this…" she pulls the box up and pulls out a wooden idol she had. "I made an almost exact replica of the long lost cursed idol of the town, and well I also convinced Splendid, Toothy and Disco bear to come."Belize glared at her.

"Why did you bring them you know I don't like them at all." Then out of no where a blue blur went by Belize "Yeah you think we would come to a lame event like this, you should at least be somewhat appreciative that we came." Toothy said coming out from behind Lammy, then the blur finally start to take a solid shape, "Why shouldn't we have come? We were the ones that helped Lammy plan this." Belize started to feel a little bad. "Yeah you know what you guys are right today is a more important day then any friendship, enemy mocking day. I will at least try to be nicer and Ill do that by saying this. Splendid I hate you and your twin for one reason alone, and I at least expected a sorry, but did I ever get no. Toothy, I just don't know about you, but there is something about you that makes me hate you, but on this day I'm trying to overlook it. And Disco bear…." Everyone looked around and didn't see him anywhere. "Where is he?" Everyone heard a bloodcurdling scream come from behind the house, everyone ran as fast as they could into the back yard and they saw Disco Bear lying on the ground next to a golden idol that had the eyes looking right at everyone and the eyes of it was glowing red, staring down into the souls of everyone in the yard.

**A/N well that's it for this little one shot, I may make the conclusions to these questions I'm sure I brought up with the ending, what happened to Disco Bear? Where did the idol come from? Why did this end like that? Well Ill answer the last one now, I wanted a suspenseful end, because it's my style writing. Like I said I may think of a story to fill in the rest of the questions sooner or later.**


End file.
